Many electronic devices include memory systems that may be implemented using local, fast-access memory which is frequently embodied as a nonvolatile memory, e.g., flash memory or the like. In some examples it may be useful to provide an encrypted data path from the host interface to the memory, e.g., by placing an encryption engine in the data path. One example of encryption is the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES)), published by the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) as Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) 197.
A memory controller may need to implement an integrity check to ensure that the encryption engine is operating properly. Accordingly, techniques to manage integrity check processes in encrypted memory may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.